My Angel
by scars-arebattlewounds
Summary: In sickness and in health, he vows to stay by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Justin's POV

"I look ridiculous." Selena sigh as the followed the IV down to her hand.

"I think you look beautiful." I said as a pressed my lips to her temple, and took a seat in the chair beside her.

She scoffed, "You have to say that, you're my fiance." I watched as she brought her hands up to her scalp and brought them back down with wads of hair in her palms. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she took it all in.

I blinked back the tears that urged to spill as I took her hand in mine and stroked it soothingly with my thumb. Within seconds, all of the color drained from her face, and I quickly placed the pan under her chin. As I listen to her heave, I looked at the doctor with concern.

"For once, I would like to keep my meal down!" She hissed, pushing the pan away from her face and looking down at the ground.

I brought her hand to my lips and give it a soft kiss before receiving a look I knew all too well.

"I'll be right back, baby. You're doing great." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, I sprinted out of the room to meet the doctor in the hallway.

That look didn't settle well in the pit of my stomach.

"How's she doing doc? How's my girl?" My voice became horse as her eyes dropped to the floor as she gripped at her clipboard.

"Your girlfriend-"

"Fiance." I corrected.

She nodded, "Your fiance's body is responding very poorly to the treatment. With her drastic change in body weight, it's becoming nearly impossible for her body to fight off the disease!"

I swallowed the lump that rose at the pit of my throat before chocking out, "So wha-" I cleared my throat, "What does that mean exactly?"

"With the way things seem to be going.." She paused, "I would say she has months, maybe even weeks until her body gives out."

This couldn't be happening. Just four months ago she was the healthiest, strongest woman I knew!

**FOUR MONTHS AGO...**

It was Thanksgiving. Selena and I were loading the car full of our suitcases and food tag a longs that Selena insisted on making because she knew how much my mother loved her apple pie. I closed the trunk before sliding into the drivers seat and glancing over at her. She was strangely quiet, but I brushed it off, maybe she was just nervous about seeing the family. It had been such a long time since we last saw them.

As I drove, I continued to dart my eyes to Selena and the road as I watched her staring out the window, deep in thought.

"Baby?" I said softly, watching her eyes break as she snapped back to reality.

"Hm?" I heard her coo gently as I waited for her to meet me eyes, but she never did.

"Baby, look at me." I insisted, as I took one hand off of the steering wheel and cupped her tiny hand in mine.

She slowly faced in my direction as I noticed the spark in her eyes were missing, "What's wrong? Are you nervous about seeing the family?"

She let out a deep sigh as she firmly squeezed my hand and brought it to my lips before returning to gaze out the window.

Feeling a wave of frustration hit me, I turned on my blinkers and eased off the highway and to the side of the road.

"I'm getting worried, Selena. What's wrong?" My finger grazed the top of her diamond engagement ring.

Her hand swiped at her face before she turned around with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Baby.." I breathed, wiping my thumbs under her eyes and cupping her cheeks.

"Justin, there's something I have to tell you." Her voice sounded so fragile and scared.

"Okay. What is it, baby?" My eyebrows knitted together as I watched her features closely.

"Remember the past couple weeks how I was complaining of those horrible headaches and how last week, I had to stay home instead of going to the Lakers game with you?"

I nodded, confused as to what this had to do with the conversation.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, well.. you were so busy finishing up your album and doing press conferences that I had to ask my mother to take me, because the headaches were just getting worse." - She took a pause before continuing, "And when I was there the doctor did some tests and-" She let out a hiccup, "I have cancer, Justin."

I froze.

"Wha-" My throat tighten as I registered the news, I shut my eyes tight and sucked in a breath, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how." She cried hysterically as she held onto my face desperately, "Please don't be mad at me. I need you now more then ever!"

My heart lurched in my chest as I quickly collected her in my arms and brought her to my chest, "Shh, no baby, I'm not mad."

Her sobs soaked my shirt as I felt her body trembling, "It's gonna be okay."

**PRESENT TIME...**

No one's POV.

"You'd think the least they could do is make this food appetizing." She joked, watching for any sign of emotion to graze Justin's face.

"That's it!" She huffed, putting her broath down and staring at him, "What gives?"

Pulling out of his train of thought and noticed her looking at him, "What?"

"You've been a zombie since we got home from the hospital."

He sighed, sliding closer to their bed and taking her hands in his, "I'm sorry."

"Did Doctor Grey tell you something?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned his face.

He kissed her hand gently and stroked it with his thumb, "Baby, she uh-" He sighed, "She told me you're dying."

Her face didn't change.

"Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Justin.." She sighed, propping her back up on the bed and biting her lip, "I know."- "I can feel my body growing weaker each day."

Anger boiled inside of him as he ripped his hands from hers and kicked out of his chair.

Selena brought her hand to her lip as she watched him pace back and forth, "Baby.. You're gonna wear out the carpet."

"Don't joke right now!" He shook his head frantically as he look at her, "This can't be happening."

"Justin, I've excepted it. This is my fate." She spoke softly, cracking a smile.

He grew anger, "No! They can't have you! They wont." He barked.

Every since Justin learned of Selena's condition, he's been at a war with his faith.

He couldn't understand why they would want to take away the one person that meant everything to him.

He would never except that.

"No! We were suppose to get married, Selena! And have a family." He cried, as his anger slowly churned to sadness.

Her bottom lip quivered as he nuzzled his head into her chest. She gripped her fingers in his hair and brought her lips to his head.

"I can't live without you." He sobbed, as all of his walls shuttered from around him and he crumbled in front of her. She felt herself crying as she held him close, until his cries were replace with peaceful breaths and a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena POV

As I stared into the mirror, I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapping around my deteriorating frame. I bit anxiously at my lip as I met my eyes with his in the reflection.

"It looks so real." He breathed out, placing a soft kiss on my bare shoulder and running his hands down my arms.

I played with the end of the hair as I watched it bounce back in place and rest snug on my shoulders, "Yeah, but it's not." My hands tightened around the counter of the sink as I dropped my gaze.

Hair is a girl's prized position. It's what makes her feel like a woman.

_"It looks so real." He spoke carefully as if to not hurt my feelings. But I felt a ping of anger touch my heart. _

_"Yeah, but it's not." I tightened my hands on the cold counter top as I fought with the anger inside of me._

I felt his body stiffen as my venomous words come out but instantly relax as I turned in his arms and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry." I sighed, before taking handfuls of my 'hair', "I just-" I chocked out before my vision was blurred with hot tears, "My hair use to look just like this."

I watched as his face tightened in sadness as he stared deep into my eyes, "I wish I had the right words to say."

I shook my head and took his hands in mine, "Don't do that. Don't start blaming yourself for this."

The silence overwhelmed me as we both continued to stare endlessly at each other, a strong sense of lust and want taking over my body.

"Justin." I whispered, inching my lips so that my hot breath hovered on his lips, "Make love to me."

His eyes widened as my hands wondered freely on his toned body, he gently took a hold of my wrists to catch my attention.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Selena." Worry etched his face as a smile graced my lips.

"Baby, I'll be fine." I hushed him with my lips as I pried them apart with my tongue and explored his mouth.

A groan erupted from the pit of his throat as I could feel him slowly melting to my touch. My fingers fiddled at the back of his neck as a shiver ran through his body. I placed open mouth kisses on his sweet spot, sliding my tongue across his soft skin and nibbling gently at his jaw.

"God, Selena." His hands gripped at my hipbones that were easily visible through a sweatshirt, as he push the 'hair' to the side and returned the favor.

Tears clouded my vision as his hands traveled my newly changed body. His hands ran up my shirt to stroke the once fair skin, that was now dry and crackled, before trailing up higher and brushing past my exposed rib cage. A gasp escaped my lip as his hands fell into a deep grove on my body, the tears now spilling from my eyes as I took sight at my stomach. Which now was three inches lower the my hipbones.

"Hey, hey! Did I hurt you?" A voice broke through my train of thought as he frantically swapped away my tears and cupped my cheeks in the palms of my hands.

"I'm not the same girl you last made love with." I threw my shirt off and began to cry harder, "There's nothing left!"

I watched as his chin quivered slightly as he fought back the tears that begged to fall, "You're beaut-"

"I know! I'm beautiful!" I screamed, rolling my eyes in frustration as I gripped fiercely at my hipbones, "Does this look beautiful to you?" I barked, running my hands up my body to indicate my rib cage, "Or this? I'm a skeleton! Fucking bones! There's nothing left of me! Everything I once was is gone!"

**6 MONTHS AGO...**

_No one's POV_

_"You're so beautiful." His words echoed in her ear as his cold hands unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her slender legs and perfectly formed calves. His lips placed soft kisses on his way back up before meeting with her lips._

_Her hands ran through his hair before locking them firmly into it and sliding his boxers off with her feet. A smirk played on her lips as a groan roared from his mouth as she grinded her body with his. _

_"Fuck, the things you do to me, baby." He huffed before brushing the black, curly locks from her face and securely tucking them behind her ear. His hands roamed her body as they continued to fight for dominance. The ran down her soft, olive skin and gripped as her love handles before taking handfuls of her butt in his hands. _

_She moaned in his mouth before he pulled away from her and covered her body in kisses. His tongue swirled around her belly button as she bit at her plump bottom lip. _

_She had never been ashamed of her body. She worked hard to keep it this way, and Justin never failed to make her feel beautiful. _

_Justin swiftly fell off of me as we both fought to control our breathing, "You're the only girl I know that can go that long."_

_A laugh shoke through her body as she turned on her side to face him, her eyes full of lust, "I love you, Justin."_

_His arm snacked around her waist as he drug her closer until she was perfectly fit into his chest, "I love you." His fingers danced along her features before he placed a passionate kiss on her lips._

**PRESENT TIME...**

"Where we going?" Selena sighed as the struggled to follow Justin's instructions as his hands covered her eyes.

"You'll see. Now close your eyes, and watch your step. His hands left her eyes, only for his one to clasp her hand to lead the way.

"You know I hate surprises." She groaned as her feet felt the ground sinking beneath her feet, causing her eyebrows to smash together.

"Okay, open your eyes." His voice indicated that he was smiling and she quickly snapped her eyes open and gasped, "Justin, it's beautiful." She gushed her eyes glazing over with tears.

It was nearly sunset and Justin had forced her into the car so he could show her something. Little did she know she'd be at the beach, watching the beautiful aqua waves crashing against the sand and a table for two with candles and roses to be set up on it. She put her hand on her heart as her bottom lip quivered, God how she loves this man.

He pulled the chair out for her, "My lady." He gestured, receiving a kiss and a quick 'thank you' before scurrying to his seat.

"How'd you plan all this?"

"I had a little help." He sent her a quick wink before a waiter dressed in a tux struggled to make his way through the sand.

"Good evening. Can I start you off with a beverage? Perhaps for the lady, a glass of wine?"

She remembered the conversation she had had with Doctor Grey about Alcohol being off limits, she sighed, "Can I just have water please?"

Justin looked at her with love in his eyes and agreed to have the same.

They both enjoyed a very long, romantic dinner. Sharing laughs and many kisses before it was time to head back home.

"Wait, Selena.. I- uh. I've been thinking and.. How would you feel about getting married at the end of the month?"

Her eyes widened as she chocked on her sip of water, "What?"

"I mean, if it's true what the doctor said..-" He cut himself off and cleared his throat, changing his words, "I want to be your husband, Selena."

Her eyes twinkled as a grin spread across her face, "Justin-"

"I know what you're going to say, Two weeks is not enough time to plan a wedding. But I've been talking to my mom and she agreed to hel-"

She giggled softly, "Justin." She cut him off, bringing her hand across the table and holding it in her's, "That sounds perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

This was it.

I took in a sharp, shaky breath as I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror. My 'hair' was styled in a curly up-do as odds and end pieces fell down, curled to a spiral perfection. My lips were lightly glossed, causing the light to hit them just right. My cheeks were a light pink hue and my eyes were a soft smoky shadow with a thin line of liner and my eyelashes went on for miles. With the little bit of eyebrow I still had left, the makeup artist was able to able a brow darkiner and make them look gorgeous.

My dressed did wonders to my tiny frame as the base gracefully dragged on the floor and the top was hand sewed with diamond studs and sequins.

I brushed the dress down into place before letting the vial fall down and cover my face. Grabbing anxiously onto my dad's hand, I closed my eyes and took in another breath, "This is it." I whispered to myself with a smile as I felt a reassuring squeeze on my hand, causing me to meet his eyes.

"You look like an angel." He spoke so softly that it was almost hard for me to hear him. Leaning up, I pressed my lips to his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, daddy." I watched as fresh tears glistened in his eyes and he brought my hand to his lips, and then.. The music started.

The flower girl was first, and of course, we both agreed to let Jazzy do it. From all the "aw's" and "ooh's" I suspected she did a good job.

My eyes scanned the venue as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It was everything I dreamed of.

The isle were decorated with beautiful Lilies on each end and candles were lit around the entire room. I was amazed we were able to pull all of this off in two weeks.

As the bridesmaids stepped out, I tried to calm myself down. It felt like my heart was going to explode with how fast it was beating.

My turn.

I held a tight grip on my dad's hand, along with my other fastened to his arm. He patted my hand softly as we walked down the very long isle.

I was so impatient as I starred into Justin's eyes from across the room, his face had nothing but love written on it. I started to quicken my pace only to be held back by my dad, "You'll get their soon enough, Princess."

I bit anxiously into my bottom lip as we finally stopped at the alter. My dad placed my hand into Justin's, "Who gives this beautiful young lady to this young man?"

"I do." My dad nodded his hand before kissing my cheek and taking his seat.

My heart slowed down as Justin's thumb grazed my hands and he gave me a warm smile before mouthing, "I love you."

Feeling the butterflies grow stronger, I quickly mouthed back, "I love you."

Neither of us noticing the audience. Feeling like the only two people in the world.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may kiss your bride."

Justin didn't hesitate before he had me locked in his arms and dipped me, The whole audience laughed, including me before he secured his lips to mine.

"This reception is off the hook!" Taylor screamed over the loud music and conversations that our guests were having.

Justin and I both let out a laugh as we were sitting as close as possible and his arm was draped over my shoulder.

"Come dance with me, Selly!" She reached out her hand and I gladly took it, walking with her to the dance floor.

Justin's POV

Finally. Finally the love of my life is all mine. I will cherish her, and protect her all of my- I gulped- All of her life. I licked my lips in concentration before gluing my eyes to the two best friends dancing and chuckled. I watched as Taylor bumped hips with Selena and she let out a loud burst of laughter, her beautiful white teeth shinning through.

God, she really is beautiful. I leaned back in my chair, taking a sip of the whine with a smile. This was without a doubt, the best day and night, of my life.

A loud, blood curdling scream screech through the area as I watched my wife collapsed to the floor.

Did I say best? I meant worse.

I quickly jumped over the table and collected her in my arms, "Baby, no! Hey, baby do you hear me?"

The guests all gasped as the took in the sight and Selena father rushed to my side, "Call an ambulance!" I barked, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks.

"Baby, look at me." I was frantic, panicked.

She had weeks left! Why was this happening?

Selena father rushed off in search of a phone as I held her tightly to my chest. Her body was so light. The sickness had taken sixty pounds off of her body, and she was light to begin with!

"They're on their way!" Selena father spoke quickly, everyone around us frozen still.

I looked up to see Taylor, her eyes wide with terror as she continued to look down at the still body of her best friend. A tear slipped from her eyes as she raised her hand to cover her mouth.

After another ten minutes of waiting, the ambulance finally arrived and paramedics took her from me and loaded her into the ambulance.

I was about to step into the ambulance after Selena's dad only to feel a hand stop me.

"Immediate family only!"

Selena's dad spoke up, "He's her husband."

I still hadn't gotten used to that, but I quickly hopped into the ambulance and took Selena's hand in mine, "You're gonna be okay, baby. They're gonna fix you."

But deep down, I knew she wouldn't. Deep down, I knew she was gone.

And after spending what felt like an endless night at the hospital, I received the news that they lost her.

I lost her.

It's been four years, and it still tugs at my heart strings. But knowing that I was able to give her the best day of her life, gave me a little reassurance that I did one good thing as a husband. And even if she was only truly mine for two hours, I'd do it all over again if I could.

How many men can say they married an angel?

My angel.


End file.
